The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dark Dragon
by Belitinog
Summary: The last installment of the Dark Dragon trilogy. Does our Hero have what it takes to face the one he loves Cynder or will he perish in combat by the evil forces of Frederick the Devil Dragon. Rated T for violence and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Now we begin my final and most anticipated installment of my Dark Dragon trilogy. Spyro is now pind up against the evil Frederick and his army but now he has Cynder at his side. Will our hero Spyro have what it takes to confront her or will he fail his mission not able to fight her. Find out as you read this installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End**

"I see so that is what Frederick was up to all along. I thought for a long time that the Consumer was just a myth." Henro tells Spyro who was standing before him in the middle of the royal court full with the top officials of Dragon Haven.

"Yes He's bringing his fully functional flying fortress that has enough fire power to level an entire city to Warfang. You know as well as I do what lies beneath it." The Dark One says to Henro.

"We are informed of the current situation Dietrich and we are working on a solution of how to get into this." Sora says to the Dark One.

"Waiting? Why are we waiting we have Dragons trapped on that flying fortress and you want to wait." Spyro says to Sora and Henro.

"It's not that simple Spyro. Frederick has an entire army garrisoned on that thing. We're not certain what to do." Henro tells Spyro.

"Simple. Cynder's on that thing and who knows what they're doing to her there. I need to save her." Spyro says to Henro.

"We know about Cynder Spyro. But it takes time to rally our men. We will recue her but it will take some time." Sora says.

"Well I can't wait. For all Cynder knows she probably thinks that I have abandoned her. I need to help her. I promised her that we will never abandon one another and I was helpless when Frederick took her from me. Let me go and save her." Spyro says to Henro angrily.

"Spyro it takes time for us to come to a decision. We can't just go charging in blindly into a conflict that we have no idea about. I understand why you want to save Cynder but we'll need to do this right." Henro tells Spyro.

"They are right Spyro. We need to inform the Dragon Guardians about us so they don't open fire on our troops by accident. But the problem is I don't think that they will trust one of our messengers." The Dark One tells Spyro.

"Then send me. They trust and they will listen to me about Frederick and his plans. I'm a close friend to them so they won't attack me." Spyro says.

"Yes that would be wise. After all this is your world Spyro. But there is one thing. You go through a portal to your world and chances are you'll never return here. Are you certain of this?" Sora says to Spyro questioningly.

"Yes I'm certain. I must save Cynder she's everything to me." Spyro says.

"Alright young Dragon. You can leave Dream Realm but you'll need to go to the chemist Fluma. She should have a functioning portal for you to use." Henro tells Spyro.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Spyro says thanking everyone in the court room.

Spyro walks out as Guardian comes down the hallway seeing Spyro walk right by him. Guardian looks at Spyro as he turns around and tries to catch up to him.

"Hay Spyro where are you going?" Guardian asks.

"I'm going home." Spyro says to Guardian.

"Oh well I needed to tell you something before you left." Guardian says to Spyro.

"Take Ember and Flame with you." Guardian says to Spyro.

"Why?" Spyro asks.

"They are young and they shouldn't grow up here. Too many things are here and I fear for their safety. When you leave can you take them with you so I don't need to worry? I know I don't need to worry when you're with them." Guardian asks Spyro.

"I'll do it Guardian. They'll be safe." Spyro says to Guardian.

"Thank you my friend. It's a shame that this place won't be the same around here without you." Guardian tells Spyro.

"I know I'll be certain to visit. I will want to see how you and everyone else here are doing." Spyro tells Guardian.

"Spyro I'm coming with you too." Hunter says coming down the hallway to Guardian and Spyro.

"Yes you are Hunter. Like I would leave you here." Spyro tells Hunter.

"Good because a Cheetah in my team named Bianca wants to come back to our world with me." Hunter tells Spyro.

"Go tell her to meet us at Fluma's house.

Meanwhile in the Dragon World Frederick's fortress emerges from the huge portal. It hovers in the air as the crew on the inside checks all of the systems to make sure that nothing was damaged. All systems were in the green despite the fall in power.

"Good that all of the systems are functioning at full power." Frederick says sitting at his throne.

"Sire the Dragon city of Warfang is two hundred miles to the south of here." Cynder informs her new master.

"Very good Cynder. We'll be there by nightfall." Frederick says to Cynder rising from his throne.

"Sire where are you going?" Cynder asks Frederick.

"I have to see that everything is running smoothly for myself. With these idiots around anything can go wrong." Frederick tells the black Dragoness.

"I want to come with you." Cynder says to Frederick.

"Fine Cynder. It was about time that I showed you what I plan to do here anyway." Frederick says to Cynder.

Cynder then jumps over and walks beside Fredrick. She looks around and sees the Y shaped symbol that she had seen before entering the Dream Realm. She then remembers Spyro for a brief second then she forgets about him but not entirely. Frederick looks down at the little Dragoness who looked as if she was upset.

"He's left you Cynder. You and I know it. He's probably met another Dragoness by now." Frederick says to Cynder.

She looks up at Frederick believing in him just a little bit. But then she looks over and sees Valavadorog slammed inside a cage like a prisoner. She runs over and takes a better look at Valavadorog and sees that he was still unconscious. She looks at him and sees that he had a burn mark on his underbelly like he was hit in the heart by a fire bolt.

"What happened to him?" Cynder asks Frederick.

"He engaged me and I attacked him." Frederick says to Cynder.

"But he's my brother why did you put him in a cage?" Cynder asks.

"In my world there is no such thing as family. My brother taught me that." Frederick says walking off.

Cynder turns her attention from Valavadorog and walks over and joins Frederick once more as he continues on his way. She looks up at the Devil Dragon's face. His face was tense as if he was thinking about something years ago.

"What happened that made you this way?" Cynder asks.

"My brother tried to kill me. He was the only one that has come close to doing it." Frederick says brushing up his necklace.

Cynder looks on Frederick's under belly and sees a large burn mark on his chest where his brother hit him with a fire bolt at a very young age.

"What happened?" Cynder asks.

"Cynder do you know how you become a Devil Dragon?" Frederick asks.

"No not really." Cynder answers back.

"You kill you family." Frederick says.

Cynder gets a shocked look in her eyes as Frederick finishes speaking. She didn't know that Frederick was willing to do that. Frederick looks at Cynder who was just looking straight ahead.

"Don't worry little one you get over the memories after a while. When you get as old as me. Besides he was going to kill me." Frederick tells Cynder.

"Spyro means nothing to me now. I'll kill him if and when I see him that's final." Cynder says looking seriously at Frederick.

"I'm glad you see that way. You will be a worthy ally at my side." Frederick says to Cynder.

"But for the most part I still have some feelings for him and those feelings make me weak. The strong rise and the weak perish that is the natural order and we will bring it once more." Cynder says to Frederick.

"Very good young Dragon. You understand the natural order that I am enforcing." Frederick says to Cynder.

"Yes I entirely understand Spyro thought I was weak and now I will show him that it is him who is weak not us." Cynder says to Frederick.

"That's exactly what we're going to do Cynder. Why don't you head upstairs and rest in your new private quarters." Frederick tells Cynder.

"Thank you my lord. Cynder says as she turns around going up the stairs to her private quarters.

"You really trust her? She betrayed me and she will betray you sooner or later." Malefor tells Frederick turning around a corner.

"She won't turn against me Malefor I have a hold of her. You didn't know how to get to a person. You just took her over entirely and made her a monster while I am manipulating her to our cause." Frederick tells Malefor.

"She's a free spirit one way or the other she will betray us and I know it." Malefor tells Frederick.

"Malefor you got to learn that if you treat her as an enemy then she will turn on you in a moment's notice. But if you treat them with kindness and she will trust you till the end." Frederick tells Malefor.

"That's a lie. She trusted me and she still turned on me. She's a problem and we need to get rid of her." Malefor says to Frederick.

"Silence Malefor. We need to concentrate our power on the enemy not on each other. Like it or not she is still on our side." Frederick tells Malefor getting in front of his face.

"As you say lord Frederick." Malefor tells Frederick.

"Good then you best keep it that way." Frederick tells Malefor backing down.

"I'll keep that in mind my lord. I will not question you authority again." Malefor tells Frederick.

"Now then I'll be on my way. If you go near Cynder then Dragon Killer will inform me and you don't want to mess with me." Frederick tells Malefor and walks away.

Malefor turns around and continues to hand out commands like he was doing earlier while Frederick was walking back to his throne.

Up in her quarters Cynder enter her room. It was a large room with lots of open space. There was a bed a counter and a fancy light that hung from the ceiling. There was a wardrobe at the far left of the room that had a suit of armor that perfectly fit Cynder inside of it. She goes over and lifts down the light suit of armor. It was not big and bulky it was thin and curved the way she would have liked her armor. She tries to put on the armor but couldn't tie the piece of string behind her to hold the armor up. She turns around and faces a mirror and sees that her arms were too short to tighten the string around her back. Then she turns her head and sees a Black Dragon looking through the open door. As she looks at the Dragon he flips around the corner as if he did not want to be seen.

"Hay you come over here." Cynder calls out.

The Black Dragon comes around the corner and into Cynder's quarters. He is middle aged like Cynder with a black body and a green underbelly. His horns we colored red and his claws were green like his underbelly. He had kind of yellow eyes and he was a little bit worried when he entered the room

"Don't be afraid." Cynder says to the Black Dragon.

"Oh yah last time I got called into one of the upper classes private quarters they had me arrested by the guard and they threw in the dungeon for no reason." The like Balck Dragon says as he slowly walks over to Cynder.

"Poor thing come over here and tell me your name." Cynder tells the Black Dragon.

"My Henson I'm just a slave boy here. No one here ever asks me for anything. They just call me boy or slave." The Black Dragon tells Cynder.

"Well then Henson can you do something for me?" Cynder asks Henson.

"What do you want me to do?" Henson asks.

"I want to try this armor on but I can't seem to get the string tightened. Can you go behind me and tighten it for me." Cynder says to Henson.

"Alright then madam." Henson says going around Cynder.

Henson reaches for the string and tightens it and steps back. But as he steps back he notices that there was a purple scale stuck in Cynder's scales on her shoulder as if a purple Dragon had brushed up beside her. He plucks up the scale and goes back in front of Cynder who looks at the scale.

"Wait Henson give me that scale." Cynder tells Henson.

Henson gives her the scale and she recognizes it as one of Spyro's scales. A small tear falls from her left eye as she looks at the scale. Henson looks at Cynder who was a couple of years older than he was. He looks at her as the tear runs down the side of her face until she wiped it away with her wing.

"He's lucky to have someone that is kind like you." Henson says to Cynder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cynder asks.

"You're mate madam. He's lucky to have someone like you." Henson tells Cynder.

"He's not my mate." Cynder says to Henson.

"Sorry madam I thought that he was sorry." Henson says to Cynder turning around.

"Wait Henson come back." Cynder tells Henson.

"What madam?" Henson asks turning around.

"How did you know that this came off of a male?" Cynder asks.

"I can tell miss. It's a gift I've had since I was a child. I can see pheromones and from the ones coming from that scale it says to me that whoever it came from was attracted to you." Henson tells Cynder.

"Yah he was." Cynder says crushing the scale.

"Is there something wrong?" Henson asks.

"No. Not anymore." Cynder says.

"Well if there's nothing more you need then I'll be on my way." Henson says leaving the room.

Cynder then looks over at the mirror and sees that the armor in fact fit her perfectly as if it was made right in front of her. The helmet was colored around the rim of the eye sockets with a color that complimented her eyes. She couldn't get her mind off of Spyro as she reached to take off the helmet. A tear ran down her face as she took off the helmet and threw it at the ground. She then tares off the armor and throwing it down. She continues to wonder why she still had feelings for Spyro after what he did.

Henson walks by to make sure that she was alright. When he walks by she was getting the armor and putting it back inside the wardrobe. She looks over at Hudson as he walks by. She wonders why she still felt some feeling for Spyro after what had happened but as she wondered she couldn't help but think to herself about all that Spyro had done to save her. But she quickly shook out these emotions and goes over to the door but as she closes it she takes one last look out at the sun rise as the Dawn of the day of the Devil Dragon had come and she was part of it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Preparing For War**

"Spyro I know about what happened. But if Cynder has in fact turned on us then we will need to see that she is put down like the others. She has turned on you and she will turn on all of us. She's a threat and like all threats they must be dealt with." Guardian tells Spyro.

"Guardian how can you say that. She's your freind. The least you can doo is give her a chance." Spyro says to Guardian.

"I have made my decision Spyro. The past has revealed that Cynder has always been lured to the forces of the Dark. She's had her chance and why can't you see that." Guardian tells Spyro.

"Because I never give up on my freinds Guardian. The Cynder i know might still be in there. Considering if she has turned on us." Spyro tells Guardian.

"Yah Spyro not to be a kill joy or anything like that but if she has turned why would she still listen to you?" Flame asks Spyro standing behind him.

"She's still in there. I've gotten through to her once when we were facing Malefor. Bringing her back shouldn't be too hard the second time." Spyro says to Flame.

"Yah but that time she was consumed by Malefor's dark powers. I'm no expert but I don't think Frederick would control her like that." Flame says out loud.

"Yes Spyro. Frederick doesn't use mind control powers. He thinks that they destroy the inner workings of the mind. If she is working with Frederick then she has done so willingly." Guardian tells Spyro.

"But I can rebel against and Cynder's more powerful then I am. She'll never surcome to his mind tricks." Ember says out loud beside Flame.

"Well then that only leaves one thing. How are we going to get up onto Frederick's fortress? Isn't flying in the air." Sparx says hovering over next to Spyro.

"Oh I got an idea." Spyro says slowly looking over at the cart which Guardian was leaning up against.

In Frederick's flying fortress Valavadorog sits in a cell chained to the wall. He slowly tries to awaken but his vision is blurry. He looks down and can badely see the chain connected to his wrist. He shakes his head as the door creeps open. He then turns his head up as Cynder walks up to him. He looks at her with a smile on his face.

"Cynder get me out of here. Can you get..." Valavadorog starts to say as four Baboons enter the room behind Cynder.

"I'm sorry Valavadorog. I really am." Cynder tells Valavadorog and looks away as the Baboons approach him.

The Baboons jab a large rod into Valavadorog's skin which shocks him as it peirces his skin. As Valavadorog screams Cynder turns aorund and walks out into the passage way. A tear runs down her face as she bumps into Henson. She falls backward and he helps her up. She doesn't say anything and continues on her way. She comes into Frederick's control center where the engineers controled the ships speed and direction. She looks over and sees Malefor with his devil like stare that he had. He looks over and chuckles as he sees Cynder.

"Kind of interesting isn't it Cynder. One day you're fighting me until the end and the next you're here beside me as a witness to the grlory that is the Devil Dragon's plan." Malefor says to Cynder.

"Why are you serving him?" Cynder asks.

"Where I come from Cynder the Devil Dragons are worshiped as gods and I am their servant even though I'm the Dark Master." Malefor says back to Cynder.

"What exactly is Frederick going to do?" Cynder asks.

"He plans to release the lord of all the elementals. He plans to release the great Consumer." Malefor says to Cynder.

"What will he do to Spyro and the others?" Cynder asks Malefor.

"Simple little one. When gets here he will be captured and torrmented until the Devil Dragon says otherwards. Then he will pin you two against one another to see which one of you two is superior," Malefor says to Cynder.

Cynder widens her eyes as Malefor stops talking. Malefor looks at her curiously because he had seen that face before.

"You can't really have anymore emotions for him. He left you here to die." Malefor tells Cynder.

"Yes he had his chance. Now I'm going to make him pay. Pay for everything he has done to us." Cynder tells Malefor.

"I like your attitude Cynder. I'm glad you have finally seen the light. Now if only Spyro would see what you do." Malefor says looking into Cynder's eyes.

"He will join us or die." Cynder says with a hint of anger in her voice.

Malefor chuckles as he turns around and continues to check up on the control systems. Cynder looks down at the ground as another tear runs down her face and it slowly vanishes as she forgets her memories of Spyro. She was now a servant of the Devil Dragon and nothing would change that.

On the Dragon world's surface still stood the portal that Spyro and Cynder used to get to the Dream Realms originally. The portal suddenly activates and the cart speeds out of it with the portal closing behind it. It stops as Spyro and Guardian who was driving talked.

"There it is. Frederick's fortress." Spyro says pointing to the huge flying fortress that was just hovering in the skies a couple of miles away.

"This thing might be armored to the core but the armor won't last foreverr against Frederick's cannon turrets." Guardian tells Spyro.

"Then let's get close as we can to it then I'll fly up to it while you go warn the Dragon Guardians of Warfang the Frederick is coming." Spyro tells Guardian.

"Alright then let's give it everything we got." Guardian says as he throws down the throttle.

But then the cart speeds backwards and runs up a tree. Guardian had forgotten that to stop it you had to put iit in reverse. He flips the gears and the carty speeds off heading in the direction of the fortress going at fourty miles an hour. As the cart slowly approached the fortress's shadow Spyro opens up the top hatch and flies out of it and speeds up toi the huge hovering fortress. Suddenly inside the fortress a Baboon was standsing next to an exit hatch when he hears someone knock on the door. The Baboon walks over and tries to open the door when suddenly Spyro arm comes threw the crack of the opening and tosses the Baboon out as he enters the fortress closing the door behind him. He remembered which way it was to Frederick's private chambers and speeds off in that direction. He is not aware that he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the first time I actually give a little flashback into where Frederick got his fortress from. This is a turning point for Spyro when he learns that his freind Valavadorog is against him making a sense of distrust between them. Also I introduce another characer from the Legend of Spyro game series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Devil Dragon's Fortress**

Spyro stealthly makes his way down the large hallways that are being patroled by Frederick and Malefor's guards. He slips by all of them and finds himself on a balcony. He looks over the edge and gazes out at a large open area where Frederick and Malefor's armies were preparing. There were thousands upon thousands of Baboons, Orcs,  
Grumlins, and Devil Dragon followers all preparing for the attack on Warfang. Spyro knew that not even the Dragon Guardians themselves could hold off such a vast army. He continues on his way but as he starts to exit the hallway to go into another hallway a guard passes by. The guard turns his head just as Spyro jumps and latches onto the ceiling. The guard looks around knowing that he had seen someone. He looks to his left and to his right and can see no one. Spyro starts to struggle from keeping in the cramped position he was in. Then a little drop of sweat starts to form on his chin. Spyro knew that if the guard did not leave soon then his cover would be blown. The guard turns around just as the drop falls. He hears the light drip as it hit the floor he looks up and Spyro suddenly collapses from the ceiling and knocks the guard out cold. Spyro sets him up in a position that he would think that he was just taking a nap. Once he sets up the guard he runs down the hallway making progress to get to Frederick's throne room where he knew he would be. But as he turned the corner the little Dragonfly Sparx comes around the corner and slams into Spyro's face. Spyro opens his eyes as the little Dragonfly falls off of his nose and lands on the ground.

"Sparx what the heck are you doing here?" Spyro asks.

"Dude seriously you cannot figure this out no matter how many times I say this. We're freinds and I'm going to stay with you till the end. Also I want to see what you do to Cynder once you find her. I bet ten bucks on you." Sparx tells Spyro who was peeking around both corners.

"What? Sparx I'm not going to fight her. She loves me and I love her." Spyro says to Sparx as they turn around the right hallway.

"Ha! I knew that... Say what I didn't catch that last part?" Sparx says to Spyro putting his hand over his ear to listen more closely.

"I love her." Spyro says with a grin on his face.

"Wow. Uh i knew about you loving Cynder and all but I never thought that you would actually say it to me. Guess I owe Hunter a buck." Sparx says.

"Say what?" Spyro asks.

"Nothing it was just a bet he and I made and I lost." Sparx says to Spyro.

"Wait you carry money. Where?" Spyro asks looking at Sparx with a strange look in his eye.

"Trust me buddy you it's better you don't know." Sparx says to Spyro as they stop at anohter corner.

Spyro looks around the corer and sees no guards but instead he sees the familiar form of Cynder sitting in a large open room that seemed to be a training area. Spyro's eyes focused in on the figure as he slowly walked towards it. Sparx looks around everywhere thinking that somehting was wrong. But then he looks at the figure Spyro thoguht was Cynder and then charges to Spyro.

"Spyro wait!" Sparx calls out.

"What's wrong Sparx?" Spyro asks Sparx stopping slowly.

"Spyro that's not Cynder. It's a training dummy." Sparx says pointing out the sack on the head that was full of fruit.

"But it looks so much like her. Who would set up something like this?" Spyro asks taking a couple of steps back.

"Dude I don't know but who did it knew you would fall for it. I don't think we're alone." Sparx says to Spyro.

"You're right Sparx. Who ever set this up thought that I would be coming here alone. It's good thing you tagged along." Spyro tells Sparx.

"Yah I know I'm awesome." Sparx says Spyro flattering himself.

"You know I just now figured out why Cynder doesn't like you." Spyro tells Sparx.

"What is it because I'm sparkily or the fact that I'm awesome?" Sparx asks.

"You're sarcastic." Spyro says to Sparx then walks forward.

"Ha. Ha. very funny you know next time you go on one of these suicidal quest of yours I'm not coming." Sparx says speeding up to catch up with Spyro who was turning around a corner.

But as Spyro turns the corner he gets hit in the head with a Dragon that sends him falling backward unconsious. Sparx is shocked when he sees this and flies up into a crack in the ceiling.

"For the purple Dragon of destiny he sure gets knocked out a lot." Sparx thought to himself.

Then a lightly armored Black Dragoness turns the corner. Sparx takes two looks then realizes that the Dragoness was Cynder. Cynder walks over ot Spyro who wa son the ground unconsious. She takes her paw and rubs it along the line of his back. She looks at his face without a change of expretion. Then she slowly turns around she mumbles somehting that Sparx is able to make out.

"You had your chance Spyro. This is what you get for leaving me behind." Cynder mumbles.

Then a single large Baboon enters the room and drags Spyro away as Cynder turns the corner with the large Baboon following her. Sparx comes down from the crack once the coast was clear. He buzzes along following Cynder and the Baboon trying to keep up with his freind.

Hours pass after the Baboon throws Spyro in a cell made entirely out of Dark crystals. Spyro slowly awakes to find himself shackled to Dark crystal chains the he could not break. But then he looks around and looks at the walls of the cell to see a bunch of strange markings all over the walls that he had never seen. The writing seemed to have been written from some type of alien dialect. He gets up to his feet and notices that the chains just disappear as if he never wore them. He looks around and sees that the door was wide open. But then he saw a weird looking bipedal creaturethat some type of worm like arms walk right through him. Then Spyro figured out he must be using his power to go back in time. He was wondering why the cell wasn't affecting him. He walks down the hallway then recognizes that he was in what seemed to look like Frederick's flying fortress. Then he hears a voice come in over the intercom that was spoken in some alien dialect. He then hears sirenns go off after he hears five loud explosions. The aliens scatter trying to sheild themselves. Spyro's vision fades and he could see what happened no longer. He awakens in his cell and trys to get up but the chains stop him. He looks around and sees the markings that he had seen in his vision. But as he lifts his head he sees Valavadorog chained to him. But he looks on the right side of his face and saw a scar run down from his eye like he was cut by a Machete from the Baboon.

"Seems like she got you too. Spyro." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"She? Who are you talking about? Malefor and Frederick are not females." Spyro says to Valavadorog getting to his feet.

"You didn't notice? Cynder has turned against us." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"No you're liying she wkould never attack me." Spyro says to Valavadorog with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Trust me Spyro. She led the Baboons that gave me this scar. As they tortured me trying to get me to talk about you she turned her back and walked away as they slowly cut my skin. There's a big one here. He carries two large Machetes and the Baboons follow him around as if he's some kind of king..." Valavadorog says to Spyro until he gets cut off.

"Gaul." Spyro says.

"Gaul? Who's that?" Valavadorog asks.

"It's goes back. He's one I faced when we went to the well of souls. But I turned him into dust. He can't be alive." Spyro says.

"Well he's back. When he saw me he said something about you facing all the enemies of your past or something like that." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

"We have to work together to get out of here." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Spyro I'm not with you. But you're right." Valavadorog tells Spyro.

'Why do you hate me?" Spyro asks as Valavadorog gets to his feet.

"You just look like someone familiar to me. Someone that took the life of someone close to me. But now you are here and you threaten my sister and I will do whatever is best to keep her safe. Even if that involves killing you." Valavadorog says looking into Spyro's eyes with an intimdating look.

"Val I will not fear you or fight you. I want to be your freind but you keep pushing me away. You say that I am your enemy but I'm just trying to help you and Cynder." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Oh yah you are. Then why do you look at me as if I'm a threat? Care to explain that to me purple boy." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

Then the door slides open and Sparx flies in. Behind him there was a Baboon knocked out on the wall. Spyro looks suprised to see the little Dragonfly.

"What happened?" Spyro asks.

"Well let me say that it envolved a large pole and a lot of running." Sparx says turning around and picking up a key that was on the floor next to the unconsious Baboon.

"So in other words you're saying that he saw you and chased you when he hit a pole." Valavadorog says.

"Well you can say that. It was kind of lying on the ground when the Baboon stepped on it and slamed into his face. Yah these guys haven't gotten any smarter. But Gaul's back Spyro. I saw him walk by earlier." Sparx says as he opens both of the Dragons chains with the key he found.

"Well Sparx it's good you showed up. Val over here was just telling me how he felt." Spyro says looking at Valavadorog with a look in his eyes.

"You keep your distance from me and we'll both be fine. I'll fight with you but that doesn't make me your freind." Valavadorog says to Spyro as he walks out the door.

"Dude what was that about?" Sparx asks Spyro.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We need to focus on the mission." Spyro says to Sparx as they follow Valavadorog out the door.

"Yah right. The whole saving the world thing. Yah this will be the third time if I am thinking right." Sparx says to Spyro.

"Yes I know. Malefor is still here and now he has Gaul and Frederick fighting with him." Spyro says to Sparx as they follow Valacadorog around a corner.

"But why is Malefor with Frederick anyway. I thought he saw imself as a ruler." Sparx says to Spyro.

"A Dragon like Malefor is attracted to power. So I think he's following Frederick because he's powerful." Spyro says to Sparx.

"Focus. We're nearing the area where I heard the guards say Frederick is. But if Gaul is here he'll probably be well guarded. But Malefor I'm not certain of. I have not heard much about him or Cynder so I have no idea where they are." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"Good I just hope we don't encounter Cynder. I can't feel like I've done this to her. But I won't fight her. She deserves better then what I did. I left her behind and I will make up for my mistake." Spyro says with a sad look in his eye.

"She does deserve better from you. You are a purple Dragon and your kind is selfish and self centered. You're just like Malefor. Even though you just refuse it." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"You're wrong Valavadorog I'm nothing like Malefor and I will never be like that monster." Spyro says back to Valavadorog.

"Malefor would have said the same thing. One of the Dragon Elders told me how Malefor became the Dark Mastr and he was exactly like you. Don't deny it your destined to become the next Dark Master." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"You're... You're... Right. I am just like Malefor but I have the power to choose my destiny not be told what i'm goin to become and beleive it." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"I like your attitude. You would be an excellent Dragon Guadian." Valavadorog says to Spyro with a grin on his face.

"Okay what just happened?" Sparx says to Spyro.

"I don't really know but I think Valavadorog and I just became freind." Spyro says to Sparx with a curious look in his eye.

"Dude so we've made so many enemies that I can't really tell anymore." Sparx says to Spyro.

Valavadorog leads the way as he, Spyro, and Sparx make their way to the arena where Frederick was said to be. They make their way to the arena but as they enter the wide open area the doors behind them close as a Demonic laugh could be heard. The laugh echoes in the open area and on the overlooking balcony Frederick and Malefor can be seen walking forward to see Spyro and his freinds. Behind Malefor stands the Ape King Gaul who was missing the right horn on his helmet. The Ape king grins as he sees Spyro. Now they were trapped in Frederick's trap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Devil Dragon's Student**

"Frederick I knew you would be here." Spyro says to Frederick.

"You are getting predictable little Dragon. I knew that you would come here if it involved someone you cared about." Frederick says back to Spyro.

"You knew. Well purple Dragons are predictable." Valavadorog says grining at Spyro.

"Silence! Apparently this will not be settled by words little Spyro the Dragon. You have been a nuisance for far to long. It ends here." Frederick says with a grin on his face.

Frederick twists a knob on his necklace and a door in front of Spyro and Valavadorog opens up.

"I suppose that you already know that I have taken in a new student. Unlike Malefor she will be a challenge for you little Dragon." Frederick says then laughs with his Demonic laugh.

Then a figure starts to come out of the door. Spyro is shocked to see Cynder come out of the door wearing a light suit of armor. She walked differnetly now. She walked with a swagger and swung her tail back and forth. In a way she was moving like she did when Spyro first met her. She looked at him with an intimidating look in her eyes that he had not seen since he fought her in Convexity.

"Remember me Spyro the one you left behind." Cynder says to Spyro as she slowly gets into attack position.

"Cynder I didn't leave you behind. There were too many guards and you can't make a rescue party in one day." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Like I'm supposed to beleive that? You said that you would never leave. You said you cared for me. You lied to me Spyro." Cynder says to Spyro starting to circle around the rim of the arena.

"Cynder please. I don't want to hurt you. Just stop this madness." Spyro says to Cynder.

"You had your chance." Cynder says leaping at Spyro.

Cynder knocks Spyro to the ground and flips her tail up ready to run it through him when Valavadorog rams her flinging her off of Spyro. He helps Spyro up as Cynder jumps back up to her feet. Cynder charges up for a power blast as Valavadorog also charges up his own. They both fire and their lazers meet in the center they were equally matched. As they release their lazers Cynder charges at Valavadorog. She clamps down with her jaw down on Valavadorog's neck. She slams her down on the ground pinning him to the floor. Valavadorog tries to get loose but before he could Cynder tosses him into the wall. He hits the wall with his wing breaking it. He tries to get up but he was having trouble doing so because of his wing. Cynder looks over and sees Spyro who was backing up as she got closer.

"Cynder this is not you. Please don't do anything you might regret." Spyro says as he backs off from Cynder.

"Now you're afraid Spyro. You did this by leaving me behind. Now you will pay." Cynder says to Spyro getting ready to pounce.

"Cynder listen to what you're saying. He's done something to you. He's turned you into a monster again." Spyro says to Cynder as she gets closer.

"He's given me purpose while you left me to die." Cynder says to Spyro starting to pounce.

But then Sparx flies from the air and slams into Cynder. As he bounces back help looks up to see Cynder looking down at him bring her tail back and swinging it at him. Sparx flies back as he is whipped by Cynder's tail. He hits the ground.

"Sparx!" Spyro yells out seeing no movement from Sparx.

Spyro then gets into attack position looking angerly at Cynder.

"Ah now you fight. Come on let's see what you got." Cynder says to Spyro mocking him.

"You're not Cynder. The Cynder I knew would never do that to Sparx. You're a monster." Spyro says.

The two charge at each other and ram into one another in the center of the arena. As they clash there is loud cheering from the observers. Cynder kicks Spyro off of her. Spyro recovers and avoids a scream from Cynder. He then breathes fire at her and she deflects it using her wings. She then charges at Spyro again this time with her claws pulsing with dark energy. Spyro barrel rolls just in time to evade Cynder's attack. Cynder then rapidly swings her tail upward and hits Spyro with the end of it. Spyro is cut on his chin but he just ignores it and charges at Cynder. He pins her to the ground and tries to speak with her again.

"Cynder if I didn't love you then why would I have saved you from Gaul?" Spyro says to Cynder.

"You just wanted to use me. You never cared for me." Cynder says to Spyro.

Then Cynder whips her tail and knocks Spyro off of his feet. As he collapses to the ground he sees Cynder prepare an acid blast that was aiming for his face.

Meanwhile down in the ruined city of Warfang Guardian, Ember, and Flame arrive at the Dragon temple where they meet Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer.

"The city is going to come under attack." Guardian yells out.

"Say what dear boy say that again." Cyril says to Guardian.

"A Devil Dragon is on his way. He's in a massive flying fortress. He's going to abliterate the city to release the Consumer." Guardian says to the Guardians.

"Devil Dragon? Never heard of them." Terrador says.

"Yes and I have never heard of anything called the Consumer. Unless of course you're speaking of the Destroyer. He was destroyed by the purple Dragon Spyro a couple of years back. I wonder where he is. Or are you perhaps talking about the Golem..." Volteer says very fast but is eventually cut off by Terrador.

"We get it already Volteer. Sheesh sometimes I wish you came with a mute button." Terrador says to Volteer.

"Sorry Terrador I was just curious that's all." Volteer says to Terrador.

"Will you two stop. The little purple Dragon. Wait another purple Dragon?" Cyril says as he notices Guardian's color.

"But that's impossible. A purple Dragon is only once every ten Generations. At least that what we beleive. Malefor and Spyro are ten generations apart and they are purple Dragons. But Malefor's only much bigger then..." Volteer says but this time is cut off by Cyril and Terrador.

"We get it!" Cyril and Terrador yell out.

"Now continue to speak little one." Terrador says to Guardian.

"The Devil Dragon Frederick is coming here in a flying fortress that has enough firepower to level the city." Flame says wlaking in front of Guardian.

"Yes you have to beleive us. He's goign to destroy everything." Ember says coming up beside Flame smiling when she looked at him making Flame blush.

"That's an interesting claim little Dragons. But who sent you here. this temple is supposed to be secret." Cyril says.

"Spyro told us where to find you." Guardian says coming inbetween Ember and Flame.

"Spyro? But he's been dead for years now. He can't possibly have survived that blast. Well then again one of our scouts did report that Malefor was seen flying out of the volcano a couple of days ago. But that doesn't mean that Spyro could have survived. Or does it?" Volteer says.

"I don't know. But these kids beleive the information enough to come here before us so I trust them." Terrador says looking at Guardian and the others.

Cyril then runs out of the temple with Guardian, Ember, and Flame following him. There were a couple of explosions that could be heard from the temple. As they get outside they look out in the distance they see the huge flying fortress of Frederick's approching the city opening fire from all of the available cannons.

Back onboard the station Spyro still fights Cynder even though part of his lip was burned from Cynder's acid attack. He charges at Cynder again and this time damages her armor as he charges. She grabs Spyro's neck and throws him over he shoulders on the floor. She kicks down trying to hit Spyro but he rolls over and jumps to his feet. Cynder charges at Spyro but he holds her back. But this time as Spyro looks at Cynder he sees that her eyes semmed to glimer as if she still cared for him. He thrust forward and Cynder trips backwards. She looks at Spyro who is down on the ground as if he wanted her to kill him. He had is eyes closed and Cynder could see a tear run down his face. She then realizes that Spyro did still care for her even after she attacked him.

"I'm so sorry Cynder. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind. I don't blame you for attacking me. Go ahead kill me. I won't blame you. But know this I love you." Spyro says turning his head preparing for the worst.

Cynder lifts up her paw and gets ready to strike when she suddenly hesitates. She looks at Spyro and thinks about what he had just said. She leans forward and speaks into his ear.

"Just like old times remember." Cynder whispers in Spyro's ear.

He opens his eyes and doesn't see the face of an attacker. This time he was looking at his freind who was smiling at him. He smiles back.

"What are you waiting for kill him!" Frederick yells jumping down.

Frederick lands inside of the arena behind Spyro. Cynder then starts to swing down her paw but jumps over Spyro and jumps at Frederick instead. Frederick hesitates and lifts up his paw. Cynder gets stabbed by his claws in her chest. It goes through her armor and Spyro watches as blood starts to come from Cynder as Frederick lifts her to his face with an evil grin.

"Such a shame. I was looking forward to making you my apprentace." Frederick whispers to Cynder.

"Go to the underworld you sorry son of a Runt." Cynder says to Frederick.

"Ah! You'll pay for that you ungreatful little..." Frederick says but then is cut off as a giant lazer come from the still open door and sends him flying into the wall dropping Cynder on the ground.

Spyro runs over to her and holds her as a figure that Spyro saw from his vision walks through the door. It looked like a Cheetah but yet it resembled a Human. It was part machine and part organic. It's head had a single blue eye that focused in on Spyro and Cynder. It made some strange sound as it saw Frederick getting back to his feet. THe creature pulls up his arm and it's hand transforms into some type of alien rifle. It fires another laser blast at Frederick but he jumps up on the balcony. The creature aims his arm cannon at Frederick and fires again but he disappears and reappears on the opposite side of the balcony. He orders everyone on the balcony to get out. As the last Baboon leaves the creature makes a couple of clicks as his arm transforms back into a normal hand. It looks over and walks over to Cynder who was in Spyro's arms dying. He crouches down and once more his arm transforms but this time into some circular device. The device heals Cynder's wound right in front of Spyro's eyes and Cynder gets back to her feet and looks at her savior. The creature rises to his feet. It was eight feet tall and looked like a combination of a Cheetah and a robot.

"Spyro and Cynder. Clasification Heroes." The creature says to them with a robotic voice.

"What are you?" Spyro and Cynder asks at the same time.

"I am the Consumer lord unit TC-77R. But most call me Harbinger." The creature says to Spyro and Cynder.

Then seven loud explosions and the Harbinger activates some kind of gaunlet that opened all the doors around. He transforms his hand into a cannon again and walks down the door that Spyro and Valavadorog came through.

"Wake your freinds Heroes. It's is time I fight back." Harbinger says to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder go around and wake up Valavadorog and Sparx as the Harbinger guarded the door. They had made a new ally. One that ehy have never heard of or seen before. If it was freind or foe they didn't know but it saved Cynder and that was enough for Spyro. To him it was a freind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Consumer**

Spyro and Cynder follow behind the Consumer named Harbinger as he guides them to the room where he came from. Valavadorog and Spaxr follow behind Spyro and Cynder. They were all curious they had never seen anything like Harbinger before and yet it knew who they were. The machine checks all around to make sure that nothing was hiding.

"Why are you saving us? I thought that you were supposed to be some huge worm that would destroy everything?" Spyro asks.

"You are wrong little Dragon. I am a Consumer. My people have been hiding on your world since the rise of Malefor. We were a highly advanced civilization once. But we got corrupt. We destroyed one another that scarred the landscape. A few others and I are all that remain of my people." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"But how did you reactivate? did we hit a lever or something?" Spyro asks.

"My recharge pod reactivated me. I guess tha someone must be nearing the Overlord project site." Harbinger says turning the corner coming up to a door.

"Recharge pod? So wait you're a machine?" Cynder asks.

"Yes. There were origin ally five of us that were assigned to guard the creation your kind calls the Consumer. Which the vision you have of it is incorrect." Harbinger says activating his gauntlet to open the door.

"Five? What happened to the others and how many of you are left?" Spyro asks.

"Three including myself. We were created to safe guard the Overlord project from any threats to this world. Our creators did this to make sure they didn't create anymore harm with their doomsday machine that they used to end the war years ago." Harbinger says to Spyro as he opens up the door.

Inside there was a large room. On the wall there were five pods all lined up side by side leading to each end of the back wall. There were two others that looked like Harbinger still insid their pods deactivated. One of them had a red stripe on it's shoudler and the other one had a pink stripe on it's shoulder. Harbinger walks over to the pods and access a terminal that sat in front of the pods. He types on a few keys that unlock the pods and they slowly open. Spyro and Cynder watch as the other two Consumers come out of the pod and look at Harbinger as if he was their leader.

"Commander!" Both of the Consumers says to Harbinger and kneel before him.

"Okay can someone tell me who these two are. Seriously we're adding new team members everywhere we go." Sparx burst out.

"The one with the pink stripes is Lonora my medic and the one with the red sripe is Hendrix my second in command." Harbinger says point at the Consumers as he says their names.

"Who created you?" Spyro asks.

"Why the Ancients of course." Lonora says with a women's voice.

"Yes we were created to be your protectors from the Overlord." Hendrix says with a strong sounding voice.

"What is the Overlord?" Valavadorog asks.

Then Harbinger activates his gaunlet and pushes a few buttons and out comes a hologram of what seemed like a huge robotic worm. It was made of hundreds of sections and it's mouth was large enough to consume an entire building in one bite. It's entire body looked as if it was all latched together by a system of large bolts and rods that were supported up by a skeleton of pure titanium. The worms mouth glowed as if a fire was burning in it's mouth.

"It is a super weapon of mass destruction created by the ancients if the robotic armies that they were building ever turned on them." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"That's not right the Ancients never had machines." Valavadorog says.

"Your Ancients but we are not from this world. Our ancients built and tested the weapon here to see if it could stop the rebeling robot troopers that they called the Legion. But the facility was overrun and our masters were slain by their very creations. The machine was lost since then but now we have located the weapon." Harbinger says accessing his gauntlet.

Then above the hologram of the worm appeared a hologram of Warfang and the land surrounding it. Spyro and the others are shocked to see the sheer size of the machine. The machine was almost three times larger then the city of Warfang.

"That thing's bigger then the Destroyer." Sparx says out loud.

"We know. But only problem is how did it get down there?" Spyro asks.

"As the facility decayed away the Legion troopers took control of the Overlord project and buried it underground. They wanted something beneath the surface but befroe they could get there they were stopped like it ran out of energy. We are still trying to figure out what happened to it." Harbinger says deactivating the gauntlet.

"What wre they after?" Spyro asked.

"We are not certain of it yet but we will get back to you when we are ready." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"Harbinger the ship is active. We must get to the Overlord before Frederick and his followers do." Lonora says to Harbinger.

"You are correct Lonora. We need to get into the ruins of Warfang. But I don't think our ship will get us there without making harm to the city of Warfang." Harbinger says to Lonora.

"Actually I know another way." Spyro says to Harbinger.

"Excellent. Lead the way Spyro the Dragon and my team and I will lead the way." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"But that will be a problem. We're going to need to go through the cannon fire." Cynder says.

"We got a way around that." Harbinger says accessing his gauntlet.

Then behind Harbinger there opens a door to a wide open area. Inside the room there was a sleek looking ship that could fit everyone onboard. Harbinger jumps inside the cockpit and opens up the door to the cargo hold where the Dragons and Sparx get in, He closes the door behind them and looks over at Lonora who sat to his right. She knods her head and flips a switch. The engines to the ship fired up and Hendrix flips a switch and a huge door opens up beneatht the ship. The ship falls through the opening and Lonora flips another switch and the engines started up again and the entire ship flies downwards to the city of Warfang that was being seiged by Frederick's cannon fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the Ruined City**

The ship speeds down to the city of Warfang evading every cannon ball that was fired at it. The ship is ultra fast. It was way faster then Spyro or Cynder or any other Dragon at that. It speeds downward and starts to land when a cannonball hits the left wing.

"Commander we've been hit!" Lonora says to Harbinger.

"Where is it?" Harbinger asks.

"Left wing on the engine exaust port." Hendrix says to Habinger.

"Oh great. Set off the alarm light the ship's going down." Harbinger says to Hendrix.

Then Harbinger gets up from his commanding chair and walks through the door to get to the cargo hold where Spyro and the others were. Hendrik rises and follows his commander while Lonora remains at her chair a few more seconds as she starts the alarm and rises to catchup with Hendrix and Harbinger. In the cargo hold the loud sirens go off as Harbinger and the other Consumers enter the room. Spyro looks up at Harbinger who pushes a few buttons on his gauntlet. Then the huge back door slowly comes dwon and Harbinger looks down at Spyro.

"The ship is going down we need to get off now. We'll meet in Warfang. Where are we to go from there?" Harbinger asks.

"At the enterance to the exit of the city. The ruins lie there. We go through the door and that will take us to the underground ruins." Spyro says pointing down where the door should be.

"Good see you there." Harbinger says and charges and jumps out of the crash landing ship.

Lonora and Hendrix both follow their commander and they are followed by Spyro and Cynder. Valavadorog and Sparx are the last to leave the ship as it speeds towards the gorund. It crashes a few seconds after Valavadorog and Sparx get off in a large explosion.

From his fortress Frederick watches the large explosion and grins. He knew that Spyro and his little group would survive. all was going to his master plan. Malefor comes over to the Devil Dragon with gaul following close beside him. Malefor looks at Frederick's face and sees him grin.

"My lord the ship has crashed." Malefor says to Frederick.

"I know Malefor I could see it from here. Order the last of the cannons to hold their fire." Frederick tells Malefor.

"Gaul you go and order them to stop." Malefor says down to Gaul who turns around and does what the Dark Master wanted.

Malefor looks at Frederick who looks down on the city of Warfang that was almost in ruins now do to the bombardment.

"My lord i must asks. Why are you smiling?" Malefor asks.

"Because Malefor all is coming as I have planned." Frederick says to Malefor as he walks over to the cannon to his left.

"But Cynder has turned against us and those machines are with them. My lord what is there to be happy about?" Malefor asks.

"Ha! Malefor you obviously have no idea of what I'm after. I want what's under Warfang in tact. Besides it's all sweeter if we let our enemy clear the way for us. Besides my little freind is still following them and the boy has no idea and neither does Cynder." Frederick says to Malefor.

"Ah yes the Dark Dragon Valavadorog I had forgoten that he had joined us as well. Spyro has no idea." Malefor says chuckling.

"Yes Malefor even as that may be I do not entirely trust that Valavadorog will get his job done." Frederick says rubbing his chin.

"His sister Cynder will be a challenge for him to overcome. But he is a Renegade after all he has lost someone close to him to a purple dragon like Spyro." Malefor reminds Frederick.

"Yes I know but that is what concerns me. Come with me we'll go down there and make sure the job gets done properly." Frederick says to Malefor.

Spyro and Cynder walk up to the exit of Warfang city where years ago they entered to stop the Destroyer. The huge door was still open and this time it seemed more quiet now. Spyro looks at Cynder who was still wearing her armor. He looks at the damage he did to her armor. He couldn't help the feeling of sorrow that he probably hurt Cynder in their fight earlier.

"Cynder are you alright?" Spyro asks.

"Yah I'll be alright after all you're the one that should be worried about. Since I burned your lip." Cynder says pointing at the acid burn on Spyro's chin.

"What?" Spyro says supprised as he puts his paw on his lip and feels the burn.

"Yah it's kind of very noticable." Cynder says and chuckles as Spyro feels the burn.

"Oh great you ruined my look." Spyro says kinding around with Cynder.

"Hay Spyro. What ever happens afterward I just wanted to asks. Did you..." Cynder starts to asks as Harbinger and the other Consumers drop from the sky.

"Spyro and Cynder glad to see that everyone else arrived." Harbinger says Lonora and Hendrix coming up behind him.

Then Valavadorog and Sparx sore down behind Harbinger and the others.

"Wait. Cynder you were about to say something. What was it?" Spyro asks Cynder.

"Not now. I'll ask when this is all over." Cynder says as Harbinger, Lonora, Hendrix all enter the caverns.

"Strange readings. It appears that the Nevilis program has been activated." Lonora says to Harbinger.

"Nevilis was destroyed. Or it was supposed to be. The creators never listened to me." Harbinger says back.

"Nevilis? That doesn't sound like a robotic name." Cynder says questioningly.

"It's not a machine. It's a Dragon project." Harbinger says to Cynder.

"What kind of Dragon is it?" Spyro asks.

"No time to talk the Legion is on the move. We have to get to the Overlord before it's too late." Harbinger says.

Then Harbinger, Lonora, and Hendrix all jump downwards and their jump packs all activate and they decend into the fog that covered the floor of the large cavern. Spyro and Cynder lookat each other then Valavadorog runs betwenn them and jumps doing a cannonball then straightening out and soring after Harbinger and the other Consumers. Spyro chuckles and he and Cynder both glide down together. It was years since they entered the caverns last but not much had changed down here. All around they saw memories as they got deeper and deeper into the caverns it slowly got darker. Then Spyro hits the ground and rolls to a stop. Cynder glides down and helps him up. Spyro looks up as he rises and sees the huge mouth of the giant robotic worm that he had seen as a hologram. Spyro looks and estimates that the worm's head must have been the size of the Dragon temple. He looks inside the mouth of the worm and sees Harbinger as his charges up a light. Spyro and Cynder run over to Harbinger who was starring inside of the worm as if he had seen something. Then his hand morphs and he fires a lazer round. There is an echo that last for several minutes inside the worm.

"How deep is it?" Spyro asks.

"Records indicate that the worm was supposed to be over ten miles in length and three miles in height." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"Wow wonder what kind of apple this thing came out of." Sparx says as he floats over beside Spyro.

"Yah Sparx the world is going to end and you're concerned about apples." Cynder says to Sparx.

"Hay listen hear you black menace. You may fool everyone else but I'm not going to fall for your act." Sparx says looking Cynder in the eyes.

"Sparx enough. We can trust her." Spyro says.

"Oh yah really. Even after all she has done." Sparx says to Spyro.

"I'm sorry about all I have done." Cynder says closing her eyes.

"Hay Cynder it's alright. You're not a monster anymore. I'm here." Spyro says conferting Cynder.

"Love. It is a powerful binding emotion. But we must get moving. Nevilis must not awaken." Harbinger says walking down the massive worm's mouth.

Spyro and Cynder follow Harbinger inside the worm and Sparx slowly follows behind Spyro and Cynder. Behind them Lonora and Hendrix land and run inside the worm. After them Valavadorog lands and takes a few moments to look at the sheer size of the worm. He runs insid ethe worm as Spyro calls out to him. As Valavadorog disappears insid ethe darkness insid the worm's mouth Frederick and Malefor both land outside of the worm.

"We can take them now." Malefor says.

"No Malefor. Just like I said I want them to clear the path for us. Let them lead us to their doom." Frederick says going inside of the worm with a grin on his face.

But as Malefor takes a step he hears a sound and looks over to see movement in the shadows. He fires a bolt of fire but it didn't hit anyhting that he could see. He checks around outside before walking inside to catch up with Frederick. In the shadows a huge figure comes to life and walks around with a machine sound. Several other figures identical to it follow the first one inside of the worm.

* * *

**This Chapter is actually leading up to the end of the trilogy. I thank all that have followed along this far. You will never have idea how happy this makes me. The next chapter will be the climax to the entire trilogy and it will be the battle between Frederick and our Heroes Spyro and Cynder. But there is another inside of the Overlord worm that is more powerful then any Dragon even Spyro and he will be in the next chapter. Can Spyro and Cynder sace the world once again or will the evil Frederick get what he was after the entire time. Only one chapter left till the ending. This has been a blast I am looking forward to any reviews or PMs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Devil Dragon**

As Spyro and Cynder follow Harbinger deeper and deeper into the massive worm they could look around and the vastness of the mechanical worm. It could support over three cities inside of it'd massive interior. Harbinger looks all around making sure that the entire area was clear. Lonora and Hendrix were both behind Harbinger as they continue on their way to where they believed the center of the ship was. They come up to a door and Lonora accesses the main control panel. But Harbinger notices that it was far too easy. He also noticed that before they entered the Overlord that he had scanned it and the Legion troopers were everywhere but now when he scanned it there was nothing other than him and the others inside of the Overlord. He then realized that something was blocking his scanners.

"I don't like this." Harbinger says to Spyro who was behind him.

"What? We're right here. Nothings gotten in our way?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Exactly." Hendrix says.

"He's right Spyro. Something's up. They would have at least tried to stop us by now." Sparx says agreeing with Harbinger.

"Well maybe we're just lucky." Spyro says to Sparx.

"Spyro nothing's this easy. Frederick must be following us." Cynder says to Spyro.

"The female is right. The only reason why we haven't engaged any of his soldiers or the Legion would probably be because Frederick has been following us." Harbinger says to Spyro turning around.

"Yes but why? What would he want from inside of this thing?" Spyro asks.

"That is simple. He either wants to capture this ship and use it for his own or he's after the Nevilis project." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"Okay enough with the project thing can you just tell us what the heck it is!" Sparx yells out.

"Acknowledged. The Nevilis project was a project created by my creators. We were to create the perfect Dragon specimen but something went wrong and the experiment died before it could hatch." Harbinger says.

"Okay so what does this have to deal with now?" Valavadorog asks from the back.

"Before we were put away in the capsules you found me and my team in there was a large electrical pulse that came from the egg. It deactivated our ship that Frederick is now using as his fortress. My creators were killed and the Legion troopers we were transporting found the Overlord. The wrest I have already told you. But the odd thing was that the egg seemed to have been alive all this time." Harbinger tells Spyro.

"So practically we're supposed to believe that some all powerful perfect egg has been alive all of these years and has never hatched. I not buying it." Sparx says crossing his arms.

"You are irritating little sparking insect." Harbinger says his eye concentrating on Sparx.

"Yah we know. But you can't really choose your family." Spyro says.

"Hay." Sparx says annoyed.

"Just kidding Sparx you know me." Spyro says.

"Commander I'm hacking through the last of the locks." Lonora says.

"Good it's time that we end this threat." Harbinger says as the door slowly comes open.

But as the door creeps open a laser bolt is fired into Lonora's chest. Lonora falls over backward on the ground as Harbinger transforms his hand into an alien rifle and opens fire inside the next room. Spyro looks inside of the room and sees a huge ten foot tall robot standing on the other side. It was heavily armored unlike Harbinger, Lonora, and Hendrix. It had a three foot long sword attached to one arm and a large alien machine gun on the other. The machine's head was heavily armored as well and had two eyes sitting on top of each other. The machine looks directly at Spyro and then points his huge gun at him. Then a huge gust of fire comes out of the lower third barrel of the gun. Spyro jumps over the gust of fire and charges up an ice beam while Cynder charges at the machine's legs. She knocks the machine backward and it collapses on the ground unable to get up. Spyro then jumps up over the robot as it tries to get to its feet. As he passes over the robot he fires a huge ice beam at it freezing it as he hits the ground. The robot was stopped. Spyro turns around and sees Harbinger holding up Lonora. Spyro sees the huge hole in Lonora's chest and knows that she couldn't make it. Harbinger rubs his hand on Lonora's wound. She looks up at him with a sweet look in her eye.

"I did good didn't I commander?" Lonora asks.

"Yes Lonora. You did. I'm proud to have been your commanding officer." Harbinger says to Lonora putting his hand on her face.

"I have always thought that death would come differently to me. Not like this. Not at the hands of a Legion soldier." Lonora says then lets out a cough sounding sound.

"I'll miss you Lonora." Harbinger says rising to his feet and resting Lonora on the ground.

"Kill me commander. I will not allow myself to die at the hands of the enemy." Lonora says he eye flashing as if it was dying.

"Goodbye Lonora. We will never forget you." Harbinger says turning his hand into an alien rifle and aims it at Lonora's head.

Lonora shuts off her eye knowing what had to be done. Then with a loud laser shot she was gone. Harbinger's eye flashes as if he hesitated. He then transforms his hand back into its original state. He walks away leaving Lonora's body on the ground where she fell. Cynder takes one look at Lonora as she slowly walked by her body. She comes up to Spyro who was starring at Lonora's body which lied on the ground. Cynder put her wing over Spyro as Hendrix and Valavadorog walk by.

"Spyro we have to move on. We have to finish this." Cynder says to Spyro.

He looks at her and she sees a sense of fear in his eyes. She comforts him and they turn around and follow the others who were approaching the next locked door in the three security door chain. Spyro looks over and sees Harbinger who seemed to be distracted by the death of Lonora.

"Is there something wrong?" Spyro asks.

"Yes little Dragon. You may think that we machines do not feel emotion but we do. Lonora was my third in command and she was more than that to me. She was my friend and I will never get over her passing." Harbinger says looking at Spyro with a sad look in his eye.

"I'm sorry for your loss Harbinger." Spyro says to Harbinger.

"She died so we can finish our war and I will finish it for her." Harbinger says as Hendrix blows open the locked door in front of them.

Spyro gazes around as the blast opens up a large circular room. The space was empty all except for a large cylindrical tune that was at the center of the room. Spyro enters the room with Harbinger and Cynder following closely behind him. Spyro looks at the tube in the center of the room and puts his paw on it. He notices that a type of condensation on the outside of what appeared to be glass. Spyro rubs his paw on the glass and saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a hatchling on the inside of the cylinder. But as Spyro got closer to take a better look at the hatchling it's eye opens up. The eye was purple and had a black pupil. Spyro jumps backward as the hatchling's eye opens up. Spyro sees the hatchling twitch a little but not too much. The hatchling that Harbinger thought was dead was actually still alive. It has been for thousands of years.

"There it is. Nevilis hard to believe it's been alive all of this time." Harbinger says activating his gauntlet.

"Hay wait Cynder it kind of looks like you. You know small and evil." Sparx says to Cynder.

"Hay wait don't you go there. We've been over this." Cynder says growling at Sparx.

"Apparently your mate doesn't seem to like that Butterfly much." Harbinger says to Spyro.

"She's not my mate." Spyro says to Harbinger.

"Oh sorry. It's just a couple of the readings I got from you that's all." Harbinger says to Spyro.

Then From nowhere a giant paw goes through Hendrix's chest. Spyro, Cynder, and Harbinger look behind Hendrix to see Frederick with a devilish grin on his face that he had. Frederick tosses Hendrix at the wall. Hendrix hits the ground dead. Harbinger yells out Hendrix's as he transforms his hand into the alien rifle and fires off an entire clip at Frederick. Frederick brings over his wing and uses it as a shield and deflects every single laser bolt. Then he disappears in another mist. Harbinger checks the entire area looking for him when behind him a mist forms and Harbinger looks down to see the paw of Frederick go through his left arm. His left arm is obliterated and he looks back to see Frederick as he swipes Harbinger away. Harbinger hits the cylindrical tube. He hits the ground and as he looks up Frederick stabs his paw through his chest and Harbinger falls over dead.

"Harbinger!" Spyro calls out.

"Spyro he's gone." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Yes little Dragon. You and Cynder are all that are left." Frederick says chuckling.

"Oh not yet they aren't." Sparx yells at speeding at Frederick.

Sparx flies at Frederick and punches him couple of times Frederick just looks down at the little Dragonfly curious. Sparx takes a breather and then punches Frederick last time before he looks up and sees Frederick's face. Frederick smiles and flicks the Dragonfly away. Sparx lands next to Harbinger unconscious on the ground next to him.

"Okay that was a little weird. Oh well at least now I can say that a Dragonfly fought me. Don't know what that means but what are you going to do." Frederick says unimpressed.

"My lord let us finish this." Malefor says coming up from behind Frederick.

"Yes you're right Malefor sitting here chatting isn't going to solve anything. Let's finish this once and for all." Frederick says as he gets into attack position.

"Spyro you take Frederick I'll take on Malefor." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing." Spyro says to Cynder as he walks away from her.

"Hay I always know what I'm doing." Cynder says to Spyro with a grin.

"One on one. That's noble for a young Dragon. Malefor you deal with the black one and I'll deal with Spyro." Frederick says to Malefor grinning as he approaches Spyro.

"Oh I've been waiting a long time for this Cynder you traitor." Malefor says jumps at Cynder.

Cynder dashes to the right evading Malefor. She fires a couple of dark blast at Malefor but he brushes them away and fires a huge fire blast at Cynder who evades it. She dashes under Malefor's legs and claws at his hind legs. Malefor growls in pain and turns around trying to hit Cynder but she is too fast for him. She tail whips him in the neck and cuts him on the left side of his neck. Malefor yells as he slams both of his paws together into a giant fist and slams it down on Cynder. She dashes upward missing Malefor's attack. She glides upward a couple of feet and then slams down with all of her might. Malefor whips at Cynder and sends her into the wall. Cynder rises and digs under the ground. Malefor slams his tail on the ground and sends her out of the ground. Cynder jets upward out of the ground and lands on her feet. Malefor charges up a fire blast and Cynder fires and electrical blast. The two elements meet in the center equally matched.

Meanwhile Frederick slams down his tail at Spyro. Spyro tail whips Frederick's tail away and then charges up at Frederick. Frederick leans to the right and Spyro misses him by a few inches. Frederick grins as he charges up his purple fire blast. Spyro sees him charging and flips over backwards as the fire blast goes under him. Spyro charges through the air aiming for Frederick. But Frederick grabs Spyro and throws him at the ground. Before Spyro can get up Frederick slams down one of his huge paws down on him holding him where he was then Frederick brings his head closer to Spyro chuckling.

"You still have no idea do you?" Frederick says to Spyro chuckling.

"About what?" Spyro says questioningly.

"The reason why only one of you are born every ten generations in your world the reason why you are the only one of kind here in this world besides Malefor. You see Spyro I was once a purple Dragon but the others thought that I was weak and defenseless. Once your kind was plentiful Spyro but now they are all gone except for little you." Frederick says to Spyro.

"What does this have to do with me?" Spyro says trying to get free.

"You don't get it?" Frederick says and laughs. "You and I are the last of the pure purple Dragons. The reason why is because years ago I killed them all! The only reason why you survived is because your father and mother were the only ones that stood in my path. They fought me thinking they could defeat me. But they were wrong and I killed your father but your mother ran away from me before I could deal with her. But as I killed your father he put a curse on me that sent me into the core where you released me and he also turned me into this thing that you see before you. You're alone Spyro and you know it." Frederick says to Spyro backing his head away.

"He's wrong Spyro I'm still with you!" Spyro hears Cynder call out.

Spyro gets angered and Frederick starts have trouble holding him. Frederick slams down his other massive paw at paw at Spyro but then Spyro disappears in a mist and he crushes his other paw. Frederick growls in pain then he looks in front of him to see Spyro coming out of a mist like the ones he used. But Spyro was different now. His body was dark as night and his eye were pure white. He spoke with a slightly deep toned voice now. Frederick is shocked and takes a single step backward but then smiles as he realizes what happened to Spyro.

"Yes now you embrace the full power of the dark. Strike me down in your hatred it will only make me more powerful than ever." Frederick says then fires his purple fire blast at Spyro.

Spyro fires a dark fire blast at Frederick's and the two blasts are equally matched. Frederick jumps at Spyro who disappears in a mist and reappears next to Frederick. Frederick whips at Spyro with his tail and Spyro again disappears and reappears in front of Frederick. Frederick calls out to Malefor but there was no answer. He looks towards the door and watches as Malefor runs from the fight in fear.

"Malefor you traitor! Guess I'll need to deal with you myself." Frederick yells out in anger then glides in the air.

Frederick hovers in the air looking at Spyro who was taking steps towards him in attack position.

"You took my family from you kill my friends. You deserve to die." Spyro says angerly.

"That's it Spyro strike me down with all of your hatred. Feel the anger of all your fallen ancestors flow through you and focus it on me." Frederick says then charges at Spyro.

Spyro then breathes a dark fire blast at Frederick who disappears into another mist. Spyro disappears as well. Cynder looks around frantically as the two disappear and reappear both fighting one another in a battle that seemed to be happening more than one place. Then Frederick gets knocked out of a mist and Spyro follows behind him. Frederick grabs both of Spyro's horns as he charges into his chest. Frederick throws Spyro against the wall which does virtually nothing to him. Spyro breathes a fire blast and Frederick backs away from Spyro to evade the blast. Spyro then charges and tail whips Frederick in the face. Frederick turns his face and gets cut by Spyro's tail. Frederick lifts up his paw and sees his blood on his paw. He grins at the sight. He had not seen his blood for some time. Spyro was a challenge for him. The two charge at one another and grab each other but Frederick gains the upper hand and tosses Spyro at the cylindrical tube in the center of the room. Spyro jumps away from the tube and charges back at Frederick once again. Cynder looks at the hatchling inside then notices that there was a crack in the tube. The crack got larger and larger as Spyro and Frederick continued to fight. Spyro slashes at Frederick but Frederick lifts upward evading his attack then he side swipes and knocks Spyro away. Spyro hits the ground next where Hendrix had fallen. Spyro then looks over as he charges another dark fire blast and sees Cynder with the look of fear in her eyes. He powers down the fire blast and slowly reverts back to normal. Then Cynder jumps over beside him and the two look at each other and grin. They stand together side by side in attack position waiting for Frederick to make his move. Frederick lets out a laugh and fires a purple fire blast at the two.

Spyro and Cynder both move in unsion evading Frederick's fire blast. Frederick is surprised and slams his fist down on the ground sending huge lines of dark crystals at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder move in unison and evade the attack. They both charge at Frederick's chest. They both hit the center of Frederick's chest. The necklace around his neck shatters from its brace and lands on the ground behind Spyro and Cynder. Frederick did not notice because he was knocked backwards on his back by the attack. Frederick rises to his feet and sees Spyro and Cynder preparing for another attack. But as Frederick tries to stand he's too weak and collapses to the ground. He reaches on his chest and notices that his necklace was missing. Spyro and Cynder see Frederick stumbling as he tries to get up. They go over and look at him. It was kind of ironic he is so powerful but now he crawls around like a turtle on its back. Then Spyro turns around and sees the necklace behind him. He then realizes that it was the necklace that was giving Frederick his power. Spyro walks over and touches the amulet in the necklace.

Several thoughts then go through Spyro's mind at once. But one thought played in real time in his mind. He sees an adult female purple Dragon curled up in a corner grasping an egg closely. Then he hears a loud demonic laugh that sounded like sounded like Frederick's laugh. The female purple Dragon tucks the little egg away in a wooden box with a blanket on the side of it. She puts the egg inside of the box and put the blanket over the top of the box. She turns around and is slapped by a blood red dragon paw. She gets to her feet and sees Frederick looking down at her with a grin on his face and blood on the tips of his teeth. He chuckles as he slowly walks over to her. She tries to fly but her wing was cut leaving her stranded on the ground and at the mercy of Frederick. Then out of the sky drops a huge male purple dragon that had a bit mark on the left side of his neck. He tells the female dragon to run and she leaves running out the door to her left. The male dragon faces off with Frederick. Even though he was severely hurt by Frederick who attacked him brutally earlier he charges at Frederick and tries to bite him on the neck but Frederick dashes to the side and slams him into the ground. As Frederick prepares a fire blast the purple Dragon utters out some kind of chant and fades into dust. Frederick looks at the dust cloud that was climbing over him and starting to cover him. Frederic swings trying to get rid of the dust but it was futile. The dust surrounds him and consumes him into nothing. As the dust faded away an orange comes out of hiding. He is a middle aged Dragon and was half the size of an adult. The orange dragon walks over to the crate and moves the blanket. He discovers the egg inside and picks it up and looks at it.

"So much fuss for a single egg." The orange dragon says.

Spyro recognizes the dragon's voice. It was Ignitus.

The vision fades and Spyro jumps back thinking about what just happened. He rubs his head as Cynder comes over and puts her paw on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Cynder. But when he looks behind her he notices that Frederick was gone. He looks over at the cylindrical tube and sees the crack getting larger. He folds his wing over Cynder as the glass of the tube fails and burst. Spyro's wing takes the shards of glass which tares his left wing just a bit. He folds his wing back as the water goes down around him and Cynder. Cynder thanks Spyro but then they both look and see the hatchling on the ground. He opens his eyes and spits out water from his throat. He gasps for air and slowly rises to his feet. He opens and closes his eyes several times as his vision clears up. Spyro and Cynder take a couple of steps backward. The hatchling looks up sees Spyro and Cynder. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He collapses to the ground. With his head on the ground he reaches out with his front leg and paw as if to say he needed help. Spyro and Cynder go over and help the little hatchling which was as small as Spyro and cinder were when they were kids. They help the hatchling up to his feet and notice that he had a large scar that ran across his neck.

"You can't speak?" Cynder asks.

The hatchling makes a sign with his hand that seemed to be a no.

"Cynder I don't think he can talk." Spyro says to Cynder.

"What? Why can't he?" Cynder asks.

"That scar on his neck seems to be why. Aren't I right?" Spyro says.

The hatchling shakes his head to say yes.

"But why don't they want him to talk? It makes no sense?" Cynder asks.

Then Sparx the Dragonfly slowly awakens on the ground and flies backward when he sees the black Dragon hatchling standing next him. Spyro and Cynder chuckle as the little Dragonfly runs into the tube and bounces but confused. Sparx shakes his head and looks at the black Dragon hatchling.

"Okay either I'm crazy and there's another black Dragon or there's two Cynders." Sparx says.

"No Sparx. He's… He's… I don't know." Cynder says.

"Harbinger says that the project's name was Nevilis and that what he called it. So I think that's your name." Spyro says to the dragon hatchling.

The dragon hatchling shakes his head yes.

"Okay Nevilis. Well why not. We seem to keep adding dragons to our team every day. Besides where is Valavadorog?" Sparx asks.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him since we entered the room." Cynder says.

"We need to focus Cynder. Right now we need to get out of here." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Why what's going on?" Cynder asks.

"I'm no expert but Nevilis was the thing powering this massive machine. So when we released him I think that destabilized the entire thing." Spyro says.

Then there is a sudden explosion that destroys the tube and starts to expand. Spyro and Cynder turn around and run. Spyro grabs Sparx as they run out the door. Nevilis follows close behind Spyro and Cynder. They sprint at full speed as explosions occur all around them as they make speedy turns around corners. As they pass by some openings Legion troopers see them but before they could fire off a shot they had already passed. Spyro and the others speed through a blown open door that Malefor had torn through getting out of the giant worm. They make one last turn and see light coming through the opening that they had come in through. But there was a silhouette of a Dragon in the doorway. It was Frederick and he was getting ready to blast the doorway down so that Spyro and his friends could not get out. But as Frederick prepares to fire the blast he suddenly is stopped as a claw slices into his back. Frederick spits out blood as he fall to the ground. He looks over and sees Valavadorog looking down at him.

"You are the weakest of them all. You tried to make me turn against my friends and even my own sister. You thought that was going to happen. Then you were sadly mistaken." Valavadorog says as Frederick slowly dies at his feet.

Spyro, Cynder, and Nevilis all charge out to Valavadorog as ac huge explosion can be heard deeper in the ship. Valavadorog takes off in the air flying to the top. He is followed by Spyro, Cynder, and Nevilis. They fly upward to the bridge as the worm's head suddenly explodes sending out a huge shockwave throughout the entire cavern. All around them the cavern started to collapse they made it one the bridge and they all charge at the entrance to Warfang. They run to the door as the cavern wall above it starts to crumble. They make one final charge grouping together tightly and charging at their full speed. They barely make it through the exit as the ruble buries the entrance. Spyro looks up and sees Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Ember, Flame, and Guardian all rushing towards them. He looks to his left and sees Cynder and Nevilis both going over to help him up. To his right he sees Valavadorog who was already helping him to his feet. Out in the distance Fredericks flying fortress lied in ruins on the ground. The war had been won and Frederick the devil Dragon no longer was a threat. The Dragon Guardians had lots of questions to ask Spyro but for now times of peace and celebration have come.

In the distant forest that was next to the remains of Frederick's fortress there was a parachute stuck in a tree. On the parachute was the Ape king Gaul who had dropped his machetes. He looks down at his machetes which were on the ground beneath him. He crosses his arms and looks straight ahead as he slowly twirled back and forth from the strings connected to the parachute.

"Great. Stuck in up here in a tree with no way down. Ugh. How can this get any worse?" Gaul says to himself.

Then a branch snaps and falls in front of Gaul's face. Gaul looks up as another parachute crashes into the tree next to his. Two Baboons swing down from two parachutes. It was George and Frank. The two Baboons had gotten tangled up on their way down. They both look at Gaul who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hay boss." George says.

"Remember us?" Frank says.

"You got to be kidding me. I came back from the dead to be stuck in a tree with these two idiots." Gaul says rubbing his face.

They would be stuck in the trees for a day until their ropes snap. A new age has come but this is only the beginning. One question still remained. Who were the dragons in Spyro's vision and what made Nevilis so dangerous. But for now our heroes rest for Malefor still remained and he was gathering his army once more.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The Legend of Spyro the Dark Dragon trilogy. Frederick is gone and the Dragon world and the Dream realm is once more at peace. But the threat of Malefor still lingers and Nevilis is still unknown. What makes this little black dragon so dangerous and Spyro's vision has given him clues about his past. His mother is alive. But these are stories for another time. Thanks once again for all my readers I had no idea there were so many. If it wasn't for you all I would have never done this in the first place. I am looking forward to continuing my fanfiction with the next story the Legend of Valavadorog. Oh yes one last thing the Legion is not gone. They will be back and more powerful then ever in the end of this fanfiction. But for now our heroes rest as a new day comes. **


End file.
